Tasty
by DancingRaindrops
Summary: -"That looks really tasty." "Why, thank you. You look pretty delicious yourself," the owner of the tacos said, an amused smirk playing across his features.- A random conversation between Chad and Sonny.


A/N: So I was watching "Chance of Dating" for possibly the 20th time or so the other day…and I suddenly imagined Sonny calling Chad tasty. And this one-shot was born. It's totally random, and definitely _not_ intended to be a replacement for that episode (which is one of my absolute favorites). I hope you find it funny!

**Tasty**

Sonny surveyed the food in the commissary distastefully. All of it looked both disgusting and inedible. Why couldn't they serve something better? Something that tasted delicious instead of disgusting? Something...like what was on the plate right next to her. Delectable, fresh, crunchy tacos that looked like they were straight out of a _Baja Fresh_ commercial.

"That looks tasty," Sonny remarked, eyeing them longingly. "That looks _really _tasty."

"Why, thank you. You look pretty delicious yourself," the owner of the tacos said, an amused smirk playing across his features. Sonny glanced up, tearing her eyes away from the tacos and finding none other than Chad Dylan Cooper in front of her.

"I was talking about the food on your plate," Sonny retorted quickly, somewhat embarrassed that Chad had thought she was talking about him. Why did they have to be _his_ tacos? Oh, right. Because no one other than Chad Dylan Cooper and his cast could get food that mouthwatering. Or, for that matter, food that even qualified as food.

"Uh huh. Sure, Sonny. Nice outfit, though, really." Chad's self-satisfied grin grew larger as his eyes roamed over Sonny's elaborate teapot costume. "Let me guess, _Life of the Boston Tea Party_?" Sonny put a hand on her hip defiantly, ready for a 'skirmish of wit.'

"Well, at least my show brings joy to our viewers," she laughed, confident that Chad couldn't boast the same of his.

"At least my show _has_ viewers," Chad retaliated instantaneously. Unfortunately for Sonny, a ready comeback wasn't on the tip of her tongue.

"Your show may have viewers, but it doesn't have a decent plot!" Sonny made up on the spot after a moment of contemplation. Having never watched the show, it wasn't like she had experience to draw from, but she hoped that it was close enough to being true that Chad wouldn't ask for verification. Besides, the best form of defense was attack.

"Really, Sonny? Really? You're on a show like _So Random! _and you're actually hypocritical enough to criticize _our_ plot? _Your_ show doesn't even tell a story!" Chad's voice increased in volume as the argument got more heated, both parties stepping away from the food and towards each other.

"'Well at least we can _act_!'" Sonny quoted Chad's line from when they were playing musical chairs, using air quotes for emphasis.

"'Can you, Sonny? Can you really?'" Chad mimicked Sonny mimicking him.

"You're stooping so low that you have to copy yourself, Chad? That's sad." Sonny smirked in an extremely Chad-like manner.

"What's sad is how desperate you are," Chad fired immediately, his words harsh and stinging. "You would actually call some random guy 'tasty' just because you saw some food!"

"I would not!" Sonny denied loudly. "You totally misunderstood. I - " She was suddenly cut off by a security guard tapping on her shoulder.

"Miss Munroe? I'm going to have to ask you to leave the cafeteria," Murphy told her before addressing Chad. "You as well, Mr. Cooper. Perhaps you can continue your discussion someplace more _private_." The two bickering teens looked around themselves for the first time to see about twenty pairs of eyes watching them, intrigued with their conversation. Slightly flushed, both from the heat of the battle and with chagrin, Sonny and Chad followed as Murphy ushered them out into the hallway. As soon as they turned the corner, the cafeteria burst into excited conversation about the quarrel. The two instigators of the event, however, remained blissfully unaware.

"So..." Chad said awkwardly when they had walked in silence for a few moments.

"So..." Sonny stared at her feet as she walked, matching her steps perfectly to Chad's and looking anywhere but at his face.

"So...I misunderstood?" Chad asked when it appeared that Sonny was not going to finish her sentence.

"Yes, you did!" exclaimed Sonny, returning to her earlier focus. "I was only talking about your _food_. I'm so hungry. And now I don't even get to eat _ick_, since I'm banned from the cafeteria for the time being!" Chad grinned sheepishly.

"You know, you could always come and eat at the Falls. We've got tons of food," he offered, gazing at the floor.

"But I thought Randoms weren't allowed at Stage 2." Sonny was confused.

"Well...only the Randoms on the Do Not Admit Wall," Chad corrected. "And you're...not on there."

"Oh. Right." Sonny peeked up at Chad's face, which still wasn't facing her. "And why am I not up there again?"

"Because...you were one of us," Chad explained, a tint of red appearing on his cheeks.

"But I'm not now," Sonny pointed out, noting Chad's wince as she did so.

"But you have an open invitation," Chad told her, glancing at Sonny anxiously before hastily turning his face the other way.

"Even after what I did the last time I was there?" Sonny recalled her time at _Mackenzie Falls_ - she had almost destroyed the meditation room, made lunch painful for everyone, messed up scenes while they were filming, and eventually stolen all of their food.

"Of course," Chad replied automatically, without even pausing to think about it.

"Really, Chad?" Sonny looked straight at him, forcing him to look back. "Really?"

"Of course," Chad repeated, this time with more emotion. "Of course." The two continued without speaking for a minute as Chad collected his thoughts and Sonny worked up her courage.

"Well, that looks tasty," declared Sonny when she finally got up her nerve. "That looks _really_ tasty." Chad glanced at her with surprise.

"Why, thank you," he played along. "You look pretty delicious yourself." Chad's eyes ran over her once more, but this time it was her face instead of her outfit. Sonny blushed, trying to remember what she had been going to say next.

The two had reached Sonny's dressing room as they wandered, and it was time to part.

"Well...thanks," Sonny gave a smile, beaming up at him from the doorway.

"Anytime, Sonny. I'll always get you kicked out of the cafeteria when you need to be." Chad winked, walking away. "And Sonny?" He turned around, calling out down the hallway. "I was serious last week, you know. We should hang out some time. Perhaps without getting banned from anywhere." Sonny nodded with a grin in reply, watching as Chad returned the smile and walked away.

"That looks tasty," she repeated to herself once more as she eyed Chad walking down the hallway. "That looks _really_ tasty."

A/N: Eh. Kinda lame ending…but whatever. Love you all! And I'll love you even more if you review. :P


End file.
